Binky
Binky is a fan character. Character bio Binky is a dark blue crow wearing a red mask and cape. He has three stray hairs on his head and two tail feathers. Both of his beak and feet are yellow. His mask and cape are actually made of his blanket, as he has many blankets of the same color in his house. Despite his appearance, he is actually a superhero wannabe. He idolizes Splendid and his allies. In his daily life, he acts like a superhero and even has his own secret lair, which is located underground. His lair is filled with stuffed animals though. So, wherever there is Binky, something bad is sure to happen, making him less often to appear in episodes. Binky is also pretty childish and clueless, hidden behind his high self-confidence. He tends to make mistakes and sometimes end up getting lost somewhere. Binky, being unable to distinguish good and bad people, can also be used as a tool by Lifty and Shifty in order to steal some goods. He is also a target for bullies like Pierce. After either being tricked or bullied, Binky ends up crying. But somehow, he keeps on forgetting that kind of people even after being tricked. Binky's episodes Starring roles #The Dark Bird Rises #Sidekick in the Butt #Corvid Corruption #Crow Marmot #Never Spoke of It #Helping Helps (Binky Version) #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (new) #Helping helps #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Binky Version) #Who's To Flame (Fan version) #Binky's Fan Smoochie #Despicable Him Featuring roles #Evil Goes Squirming #Save it For Later #Matter of Opinion #Heroes or Zeroes? #Kick the Bucket #Brain Drain #Super Freak #Wheelin' And Dealin' (new) #Wintersaults #Cowboy Rescue #You Sting So Bad #What A Fat Mess #Minttles Condition #What A Choice #What Will it Cost-ume #Gone in Character #A Whole Lot of Bull #Good Rebels #That's News For Me Appearances #Match of the Day #Evil Love #All Iron, All Steel #Splendid Origins #For Hero to Go #Bushywood #Flight of the Flightless #Under the Fur #Hero Man, Mime Fan #Caps Locks #In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK! #Twisted Sisters #Razor Vision #Dodgemauled #Number One Fanatics #Mission ImPawsible Deaths #Matter of Opinion: Killed by Splendid. #Match of the Day: Died from the explosion. #Sidekick in the Butt: Dies from an explosion. #Save it For Later: Crushed by Cuddles. #All Iron, All Steel: Gets vaporized. #Crow Marmot: Explodes from eating too much snow. #Splendid Origins: Crushed by piece of roof. #Brain Drain: Killed in the battle. #Super Freak: Vaporized by a laser. #Wheelin' and Dealin' (new): Hits an ambulance, and his cart rips his lower half off. #Wintersaults: Sliced into pieces by the meat slicer. #Who's To Flame (Fan version): His head is crushed by an engine, forcing his brain out. #Binky's Fan Smoochie - Collectables: Crushed by a safe. #Binky's Fan Smoochie - Flying: Shredded by a fan. #Binky's Fan Smoochie - Autograph: Burns to death. #Bushywood: Ran over by Bushy's car. #Minttles Condition: Sliced by comic book pages. #Despicable Him: Has his face punched in. #What A Choice: Killed by one of Smith's clones. #Gone in Character: Crushed by boulder. #Hero Man, Mime Fan: Electrocuted. #Good Rebels: Killed in the hotel collapse. #Dodgemauled: Crashes through a claw crane machine, decapitating him. #That's News For Me: Smashed into the cliff. Injuries #Razor Vision: His beak is sliced off. Kill count *Sniffles - 2 ("The Dark Bird Rises", "Crow Marmot") *Toothy - 1 ("The Dark Bird Rises") *Biohazard - 1 ("The Dark Bird Rises" along with Toothy) *Herman - 1 ("The Dark Bird Rises" along with Toothy) *Decker - 1 ("The Dark Bird Rises" along with Toothy) *Pierce - 2 ("The Dark Bird Rises", "You Sting So Bad") *Nutty - 2 ("Heroes or Zeroes?", "Crow Marmot") *Splendid - 1 ("Corvid Corruption") *Disco Bear - 1 ("Crow Marmot" along with Cro-Marmot) *Smith - 1 ("Crow Marmot") *Muddles - 1 ("Crow Marmot") *Mom - 1 ("Crow Marmot") *Baby - 1 ("Crow Marmot") *Russell - 1 ("Crow Marmot") *Lumpy - 1 ("Crow Marmot") *Foxy - 1 ("Helping Helps (Binky Version)") *O'Clock - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (new)") *Josh - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (new)") *Sinister - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (new)") *Lifty - 1 ("Helping helps") *Spitfire - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Binky Version)") *Shelly - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Binky Version)") *Fruity - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Binky Version)") *Buzzles - 1 ("You Sting So Bad") *Pow Pow - 1 ("You Sting So Bad") *Todd - 1 ("You Sting So Bad") *Wintry - 1 ("You Sting So Bad") *Fungus - 1 ("You Sting So Bad") *Bro - 1 ("Despicable Him") *Tyke - 1 ("Despicable Him") *Others - 1 (The Zebra in "Crow Marmot" (debatable)) Trivia *He is one of the few characters that idolize Splendid. *Instead of a typical HTF language, he "caws" like a real crow when speaking. * Despite trying (and failing) to save tree friends, he is not a Splendid-sue, as he has no powers besides flight. *His name comes from the same word that means a stuffed animal. It can also mean a blanket for infants and small children. Both of those things are some of his favorite things. *His mask, cape, and blanket are actually the same color as Splendid's mask, though with different outline color. *He's the first crow (as in tree friend form) in Happy Tree Friends Fanon. *He was originally a young frog, but later changed to a crow as the old design resembles more like a young lizard. *He is one of the characters that can properly fly. Gallery Dark bird rises.png|Ready for action! Crow marmot.png|Binky about to rescue Cro-Marmot Spoke of it.png|Binky with Spoke Despicable him.png|Since when has a superhero fan done something so devious? Binky lair.png|Binky's lair. One of his stuffed animals looks awfully familiar, right? Bullrun.png|Binky runs from bulls Gdaymate.png|Binky on a wallpaper. Newstome2.png|"Binky is here to save you!" Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Season 29 Introductions Category:Characters with no ears Category:Corvids